Sharing the secret
by Viceroy
Summary: Bob shares the secret of what happened to him in the web. sexual assult themes
1. Default Chapter Title

** Sharing The Secret**

  
  


Pt. 1 -Illusions 

  
  
  
  


**_"Noooooo" Bob screamed as he cringed against the cold and jagged stone wall. Rough hands grabbing him and throwing him roughly to the floor . He struggled with the hands, forcing his attacker back against the wall. But it was futile as three more sets of hands grabbed him and forced him down on his knees. Bob opened his mouth to yell for help but the sound he issued was one of pure agony. _**__

  
  


Bob shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and soaked with sweat, he ran a shaky hand through his long hair before touching his cheeks, which glistens with freshly spilt tears. He got up some what unsteadily and went into the bathroom. Turning on the light he looked at himself in the mirror "God" he said, he looked like shit. The dark circles under his eyes and the lack of sleep he'd been getting made him look like a drug addict. 

Not that it was entirely untrue Bob thought as he opened a bottle of pain killer and swallowed six of the little pills. 

He sighed knowing there wouldn't be any more sleep tonight and made his way into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, he stared, just stared at the plates and shakers on the table trying to think of something anything else but that hellish memory. Yet it seemed to Bob that the more he tried to get on with his life and forget , the more insistent the memory became. Till he could hardly bear it, and now he found he was in a cruel and twisted scenario that was doomed to replay again and again till it drove him mad . It had become an obsession ,he would have the same nightmare over and over , night after night than to calm himself he would take the painkiller but the drugs only made him think of it more, ...think of them...... . 

Bob screamed as he swung the entire table against the wall, plates and silverware crashing to the floor. "**LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!**" He screeched clutching his head, trying to stop the turmoil that raged inside him. Alone on the floor Bob crouched with his face in his hands, his small blue frame shook as he cried softly . "please ..g.go away" he whimpered to no one. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a silvery object. Leaning closer he picked up the sheering knife silently and hugged it closely to his chest. Still sobbing he touched the blade to his wrists, then fell back on the cold kitchen floor as he felt the warm rush of liquid trickling down his arm.

Soon he would be free of the nightmares which haunted him. Soon.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Beep ,beep beep" the alarm sounded by Dot's head . Dot groaned and smacked the device to the floor before sighing and getting out of bed. She dressed and made her way downstairs to the hustle of the diner , which was already in full swing with poor Cecil flying to and fro ordering the various customers to wait at the bar. 

"Madame, it is good to see you up" he started "have y... Wait at the bar!" he yelled again zipping off. Dot smiled at him then went over to a table where Matrix and Andria were sitting. " Is something wrong Matrix ?" Dot asked her brother who appeared genuinely perplexed at the meal before him.

He slowly looked from his plate to her then back to his plate again " I asked for over easy " he finally said, then pretended to mourn over the mistake while Andria and Dot giggled.

"Dot, Dot !!" a shrill voice came from the stairs. 

"Ut-oh, it's mini me " Matrix said. He , and the others turned to see the frantic little sprite come charging in through the diner.

"Dot ," Enzo said almost bouncing on his feet "when's Bob coming , I want to show him my new trick." 

"I don't know Enzo, maybe he slept in" she answered "he hasn't been sleeping well lately"

"Really ?" Matrix asked , concern in his voice "what's wrong ?"

Dot looked up at him " I ...I'm really not sure...he's just not been himself since he got back from the web. It's like he's hiding something"

"He seems fine to me " Matrix said " maybe he was upset about mainframe when we arrived. I mean the system was pretty trashed, it was probably a real blow to him.

"Then why is he still upset? The systems been fixed , even better than before " Andria asked 

Dot sighed "He puts on a good show Matrix, but his eyes give him away....haven't you noticed how different they look?"

"Um... I don't usually stare at Bob's eyes, Dot" Matrix began

"His eyes are different now like something's been taken from them, that sparkle of life they always had is gone..."she said " and been replaced with.... 

"Dot, his eyes aren't any different"Matrix protested 

"With pain and despair " Dot said ignoring Matrix for the moment " and .........." 

"And...?" Matrix asked 

"......Humiliation" Dot said sadly staring at the table, while Andria and Matrix exchanged a look between them. If anyone, Dot was the one who knew Bob best, and when she sensed a problem she was seldom wrong. 

Matrix nodded solemnly. "Maybe Bob has been a little upset lately" he said "He hasn't really joked around like he use to, has he ?" 

Dot shook her head " no and it's almost like it pains him to smile ."

The three of them sat in silence, trying to figure out the next step

"laugh" a small voice said 

"What" Dot said as she and the others turned to Enzo. They had been so caught up in their talk they had forgot him.

Now he stood beside them at the table "laugh, Bob never laughs any more, not at my jokes ..or or at the user or...." he hung his head " or at anything"

Dot turned back to the others , her little brother was right since he got back he had not laughed once.

"Something's wrong" she said

"Your right Dot" Matrix agreed with her " I mean Bob usually laughs at anything"

"He used to laugh at cheese whiz"Enzo said

Matrix gave him a look "Good god," he thought "was I ever that naive"

"I'm going over to Bob's I'll be back later" Dot said over her shoulder as she jumped on a zip board and made her way to kits sector.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Come on Mate" Ray teased flying in a low arch to where Mouse was running on the ground "you can do better than that"

A moment later he found himself on the ground with Mouse on top of him

"You were saying sugar" she said her accent adding to the sarcasm in her voice

Ray looked up at her "I was saying"he began then gave a slightly evil half smile before grabbing her and knocking her to the ground. He straddled her at the hips and began tickling her unmercifully.

" ha ha ha s..s stop Ha ha you a a a asshole ha ha ha " she laughed 

" Say uncle" Ray grinned "and I might"

Muse looked up at him with an evil grin of her own then started to shout at the top of her lungs "help help..pervert arrghhh rape help .. Help!!!" 

Several binomes who had been nearby ran to her aid . Mouse took off laughing as Ray was left to defend himself against an angry mob of binomes.

"Ha ha , oh that's very funny Mouse!" he called to her barely avoiding a purse swung at his face

Mouse smiled back at him sweetly before turning and heading to the diner.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Dot arrived in kits sector a few nano's later , greeting some binomes as she made her way to Bob's apartment.

"Bob it's me , Dot" she called knocking on the door " Bob" She knocked again but still received no answer"maybe he's still sleeping?" she thought. She banged the door as hard as she dared without breaking it. "This is ridiculous, he must have heard that, why isn't he answering ?"

A cold hard nugget of fear began to make it's way into the pit of her stomach, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her credit card using a trick Mouse had taught her she opened the door and went inside.

"Bob" she called again"B..." Dot gazed around the apartment, the first thing to catch her eyes was a table on it's side up against the wall and a trail of shattered glass from the table to the kitchen. Dot crept onto the kitchen nervously 

"What happened?" she thought to herself "Thieves or vandals perhaps "

Dot stopped "what if they're still here, they surely would have heard me knocking. They could be hiding in here anywhere" she thought turning quickly to run to the door.

"Uuunhh" Dot stopped, she turned and listened "unnnnh". It was so soft she had barely heard it, a quiet moan was coming from the kitchen.

Dot swallowed her fear and inched over to the kitchen .turning the corner she froze. The scream in her throat never making to her lips. Nothing could have prepared her for the gruesome sight before her. 

"Bob" she at last managed to squeak out kneeling by the young sprites side " oh user !!" She cried as she frantically Vid windowed for an ambulance , then returned to the prone form on the floor. 

"Bob why...w.w.why.did you do this " Dot cried to the unconscious guardian. She gently cradled his head in her lap , while holding his wrists tightly so he wouldn't loose what blood he had left.

She gasped when she looked at the pool surrounding Bob, covering him and now her too.

"Bob", she cried again. How pale his complexion had gotten, the once beautiful sky blue skin looked as though it had been laden with chalk, his arms were gaunt and limp their strength drain from them. And his face was worst of all, pale blue skin stretched over all too visible cheek bones, sunken in eyes with an empty stare. They looked but saw nothing. Dot bent down and placed a kiss on the still warm lips.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


The ambulance had arrived and taken her and Bob to the principal office, where a surprised Phong had comforted her.

"P Phong it was horrible" Dot said her composure now in tatters.

"Easy my child, we must attend to the matter at hand first , then we must help Bob's troubled soul." Phong began " I fear more may be upsetting him than meets the eye"

Dot nodded and went to sit on the couch in the waiting room. She tried to calm herself down but found her mind returning again and again to the scene of Bob laying on the floor, of the blood, of his unseeing eyes...

"Dot!!" Matrix yelled running into the med unit with the others close behind him

"What happened sugar? Mouse asked

They stopped in mid stride when Dot turned towards them, crimson patches covering her purple dress.

"Bob ?" Matrix asked

Dot nodded her head yes, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

Matrix walked over to his sister and took her in a loving embrace. 

His voice cracked as he spoke to her " You were right Dot, you knew something was wrong "

Dot pushed away and strode over to the window before answering him in barely a whisper

"Not soon enough..... not soon enough

  
  


End Pt. 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sharing The Secret

Pt. 2 - A Thin Veil Gone

Dot, looked towards the others. She had just finished telling them all that she had been though, and now taking a shaky breath she ,sat back down on the couch next to her brother.

"Attempted suicide?" Matrix said his brow farrowing "wh.. How...b.." his mouth move trying to form a logical conclusion to this problem but found none.

He got up and hit a nearby stool with all his might, splintering it to bits before he turned away from the others and walked outside. He needed to be alone.

******************************************************************************

"Damn it !! He thought to himself "How come I'm so fucking blind all the time.". He began to pummel the side of a building, not caring how raw his knuckles became. " what kind of a friend am I any way?" he snarled to himself, punching the building harder now " what kind of god damn idiot doesn't notice that their best friend is trying to delete himself"

He punched until his arms ached, and long after. He didn't care about the blood coating his hands , or the pain in his shoulders, and back. He cared about his friends and family, he would do anything to keep them safe.

"And now " he thought to himself "I've let you down. The strong shoulders sank ever so slightly as Matrix wept.

*****************************************************************************

Bob lay on a med cot, IV's in both his arms were helping to replenish his blood loss, and various machines and monitors beep and hummed keeping his weakened body going and trying to coax him back to the land of the living.

Dot sat by his side. The beeping of the heart monitor almost hypnotic to her tired mind.

She yawned how long hade she been sitting here three, four hours she didn't know, nor did it really matter, she didn't plan on leaving till Bob came to.

She gazed down at the face of the sprite she loved. They had been through so much together, from games to picnics their friendship had grown into something more. And yet it had taken the fear of losing one another to get them to admit their feelings and bring them together.

Dot wipe her cheeks dry, staring at the pained face below her. Now the fear of losing Bob had become real again.

*****************************************************************************

"No... what are you doing,..... why..... help me ... No..."

"No"Bob said. The word was spoken very quietly, with a dreamy quality only the dying or fevered can achieve.

Dot turned to face Bob again

"Bob?" she asked

"No" Bob mumbled again. Then his face twisted as though he were in mortal agony "No!!!"

He screamed his breath coming in fast frenzied gasps "Stop..st.stop!!!!" 

Dot was by his side her hands trying to hold him steady

"Nurse !!" she called. " hang on Bob, user what's going on in your head"

******************************************************************************

They were here again, the hands. Cold and rough. Stripping him of his dignity again as they had every night for the past eight days now. Cruel and hungry eyes staring at him as he lay beaten and broken on the floor, like he were just a piece of meat. 

"User please let me be deleted" he pleaded silently, hoping against hope to be heard and answered. Misery at the knowledge that a quick end would not be forthcoming and that now the worst had arrived . 

He closed his eyes tightly as rough hands grabbed him around the waist, his mind froze with horror at what was about to happen

The sensation filled his head and guts with a roiling nausea, like nothing he had ever felt before. Pain, white hot pain coursed though him.

Then his attacker forced himself deeper, the pain surged as if the first jolt had only been a faint test.

Bob screamed and closed his eyes tighter as his attacker pushed and shoved his way into his body, tearing and ripping him like tissue paper. Bob screamed in pitiful anguish until blessed unconsciousness took him.

******************************************************************************

"No....aaarrrggghhhh!!" a horrific wail jumped from Bob's lips , his body arched on the cot before going slack again, He lay there limply, his face draining of all color.

Dot clasped her hands to her mouth as the doctors ran in fearing that Bob's heart might have simply stopped, so quickly did his energy leave him.

When the doctors assured her he was alright, she slowly inched back over to his side running her hands through his hair she gently kissed him.

Whatever demons he had been battling had been quieted for now, or he was battling internally with them. She reached over and dipped a cloth in a basin of cool water, ringing it out she ran it tenderly over Bob's face. From the flush on Bob"s cheeks ,Dot assumed that his fever was extremely high.

"Bob" she whispered softly "Bob can you hear me, it's Dot, are you awake?" she didn't expect an answer and began to held the cloth on his burning cheeks.

Bob's eyes snapped open, black pupils floating in a swirling sea of chocolate brown.

Rage erupted from them as he laid them on Dot.

"Bob" Dot looked at him

Bob reached up faster than Dot had believed him capable, and clasp his fingers around her neck.

Dot's mouth opened as she found her air being crushed from her lungs. 

With a strength born of desperation she managed to throw Bob off her to the floor.

"Bob " she pleaded "your not well. You shouldn't be up"

The anger in his eyes only increased, and he took shaky step towards her.

Dot barely dodged a weak kick to her stomach, this was enough, she hit the buzzer to call the others in. "Bob ple...." a blue fist knocked her down before she could finish. She sat there stunned a moment before coming to. She looked up to see Bob standing over her, his eyes blazing with rage. Dot cringed there was no way she could move fast enough to escape, she covered her head as Bob raised his fist.....

"Dot" Mouse rushed to her side, helping her up

"Sis what's the matter? Matrix said charging into the room.

Dot looked up to see that Bob's expression had changed from anger to one of pure terror. He backed to the nearest wall, and huddled into a ball squeezing himself as tight as he could go.

His eyes remained focused on Matrix, like a caged animal waiting for it's punishment.

Matrix looked to Dot and Mouse then over to Ray and Andria all had similar masks of confusion on their faces. He looked down at his hero and friend who stared back even as tears poured down his cheeks and his body threatened to shake itself apart, Matrix slowly walked over, and then very gently ....touched him.

. The cry that echoed in the room shouldn't have been able to be made by a sprite. But made it Bob had, and now he was in a frantic hysteria screeching, twisting, clawing, biting, kicking, knocking things and people over.

"Bob !!" Dot cried a the sight.

Mouse and Andria each managed to grab an arm, while Matrix grabbed his legs.

At this Bob went ballistic "no!!!" he screamed twisting one leg free he skillfully brought his knee up to connect with Matrix's forehead.

"Aghh, shit" Matrix cried as he grabbed his temple, Bob still stared at him, still with the fear in his eyes. He struggled with, the two sprites holding his arms, howled in crazed fury that they were holding him.

Then he felt a warm rush go up his leg, he looked down to see Phong smiling kindly at him and removing a needle from his thigh.

"Rest now my son" Phong voice crept into his ear

The world went fuzzy, and Bob leaned against Andrai, Dot and Mouse for a moment before becoming deadweight completely.

******************************************************************************

Matrix sighed his head throbbed where Bob had struck him, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the look of dread Bob had given him the whole time, not nearly as much as seeing his idol cower in a corner. 

Matrix sat on the railing by the energy slide. In the web he'd liked it when people cringed in fear at the sight of him or fled in terror from his touch.

Now his best friend did so and it tore him apart.

"Not only am I a horrid person, " he said to himself "now my best friend is terrified of me."

Matrix closed his eyes, if only he'd been more observant , he might have been able to see how he had caused the problem,

Matrix hung his head in shame "Bob I'm sorry" he whispered "it's all my fault"

"it's all my fault"

******************************************************************************

Under Dot's insistence, Ray and Mouse had gone for a break, and ended up in a small café not far from the hospital.

"Now that was something you don't see everyday, eh Mate? " Ray said sipping his coffee

Mouse gazed through the window at the city stretched out before them, it looked just the same as it had the first time she'd been here , besides the absence of the Tor.

And yet it's not"Mouse thought "It's people are scarred by the memories of the war....just as Bob is scarred by his memories of the web.

"Mouse?" Ray asked

She looked over realizing that she hadn't answered him."Sorry, sugah" she smiled

"Your friend will be ok. Phong can help him. He'll be back to his old self in no time"Ray said 

"No" she said " he won't be, none of us are our old selves anymore. Especially not Bob"

******************************************************************************

Andria looked up from the catalog she'd been reading, hoping to see Matrix walk in through the door. But it was merely a doctor going about his rounds.

Andria thought for a moment before getting up and going over to the doctors side "Excuse me" she asked.

"Hmm..yes can I help you?" the doctor asked looking up at her though horned rim glasses.

"I'm Andria, a friend of Bob's" she began "I was wondering if ...well...is he going to be alright."

"Hmmm... Bob ...Bob...a here we are slit wrists, oh my how nasty...dear dear dear well don't worry he'll recover, and the physical scars should be hardly noticeable" he said running off

Andria nodded "physical scars ... I'm more worried about the mental ones." she thought 

******************************************************************************

Dot was wondering that question as well. What could make a man cringe in terror at the mere sight of it, or go in to a wild frenzy at a simple touch?.

She just didn't know, sighing she walked over to the cot and plopped down in the chair. Closing her eyes she , began to drift off and dream.

### "Bob" she called to a blue sprite under his car, 

"Hmm," came from under engine, Bob emerged covered in grease 

Dot smirked at him "why don't you give up on the poor thing," she asked

"Dot!" Bob gave her a stare of mock horror " this is a classic, you can't be serious"

He then got that stupid look on his face and Dot couldn't help but laugh, covered in grime standing next to a piece of junk he would never get running again, he looked so innocent and lighthearted like he enjoyed every minute he was alive. And quite possibly he did

Then he laughed, as he usually did for no apparent reason. It seemed to Dot that he had to laugh or fear exploding from the joy that radiated from inside him.

He tackled every task with a genuine humor to it, as though it were simply beyond him to do otherwise.

"Hey, Dot" He called "wait up...Dot...Dot" ####

"Dot...Dot.."

Dot woke up and looked over to see Bob staring at her.

"Bob!!!" Dot cried she ran over and hugged him, crying into the soft hair that spilled down over his shoulders ".Oh Bob.. When I found you and.. and.." she stopped realizing that Bob was not hugging her back, she pulled away from him to look at his eyes.

They betrayed him as usual, showing a anguish so deep it rocked her to her soul.

Dot took a deep breath "Why did you do it Bob?"

His brows raised, if it were possible for him to look any hopeless ,hearing those words had done it.

Bob turned away from her "I don't want to talk about it !"he snapped

"Please, Bob let me help you" she said softly. When Bob gave no reply she decided to tell him of her time in Mainframe without him.

" I was paralyzed with fear when you were thrown in the web" Dot said," Then I lost Enzo .I I thought I lost everything.. Megabyte took over the system driving us out of the principle office I was on the verge of despair ....And then you came back." Dot stopped for a moment " you helped me , now I will help you. You don't have to fight alone anymore...... Please Bob."

Bob stared at the wall. Dot thought he was going to rebuff her again . She tried to think of a new approach to use .Then he turned to her with a look of such wretchedness, so full of accusation and suffering, it was all she could do not to beg him to let her help. Bob's earlier words had been full of anger. But there was something more, Dot could see it in Bob's desolate eyes , his gaze spoke of wrongs done to him that were beyond his power to express.

" Bob " she asked her voice barely above a whisper" What happened to you in the web?"

Slowly tears made their way down his face . 

"I was raped"

******************************************************************************

  
  


End Pt.2

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  


Sharing The Secret

  
  
  
  


Pt. 3 - A life without laughter

  
  
  
  


Dot staggered back as though she'd been slapped in the face. "Raped, oh god how awful!" She thought to herself."no wonder..."

Bob's remaining composure crumbled and he was left bawling. Dot put an arm around his neck hoping , that it would give her friend some small comfort.

Bob leaned into the embrace this time, letting his tears splash on her shoulder. It felt good to be held by her, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, in sharing his secret he no longer had to face it alone.

But there was still the defilement of his body. The shame that he had been powerless to stop it hung over him , like a dark cloud enveloping the horizon.

"I'm sorry" he moaned his small frame shaking as Dot rocked his head on her shoulder "I'm...s..s..so.sss..s.sorry .y.y"

"Shhhh" Dot comforted."Your not alone anymore, Bob... I will never let you go again"Dot whispered her own tears mixing with his. They stayed by each others side for almost an hour. Dot listened quietly as Bob told her about his assault, trying her hardest to keep from crying out at the sheer inhumanity of it, and giving sympathy every time Bob broke down.

"I don't deserve you, " Bob said softly " I wasn't strong enough to stop them...It.. 

"Hush" Dot said. Bob moved away , his back facing her he looked to the floor " It's my own fault... I earned it"Bob started to shake once again "I failed everyone in mainframe, I got what I deserved"

Dot couldn't believe what she was hearing from him, Bob believed he had let them down. And what's more, he had justified the assault to him as being a due punishment, something he felt he deserved.

"No!" Dot said sharply ,taking Bob's face in her hands, he kept his eyes to the ground "look at me!!....don't ever say that!! She pleaded her voice wavering " you are nobodies property!!!!" Bob began to cry lightly again , and Dot pulled him back into her embrace "nobody **deserves** to be raped " she thought to herself

Bob's crying eventually ceased and Dot slipped out, as soon as he had drifted off. 

She walked out of the room and slumped to the floor fresh tears falling down her cheeks. So many emotions roiled inside her at once, sadness for Bob, anger and disgust at his attackers, and fear for not knowing what the outcome of this tragedy would be. She let all of them wash over her. Waves of sadness, fear, and unknowing mixed into a noxious brew in her guts, Dot took a couple of shaky breaths before walking slowly down the hall, she had to face the others.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Andria looked up and smiled at Mouse and Ray who had returned from the café. They sat down opposite to her.

"Has there been any word, Hon?" Moused asked her

"I'm afraid not" Andria said, " I asked the doctor about him, they said he would recover without much physical scarring."

"What !" Mouse snorted "who cares about the physical aspect of this, I want ta know why Bob tried to delete himself, why he went berserk when Matrix touched him, why.....

She looked up to see Dot standing a few feet away, Mouse read the look on her face in seconds, raising an eyebrow at her, Dot nodded and buried her face in her hands. She walked over and collapsed on the couch. Mouse and Andria sat beside her offering their support.

"It's bad isn't it?" Matrix asked coming in from the entrance. Dot nodded again as she told them.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


**"Pain so much pain"he thought as he fell back against the wall.**

**Bob shivered, his legs had gone numb, and he was ice cold. He huddled against the stone wall trying to keep warm, gazing down in horror, a small cry escaped his lips at the trail of his own blood staining the floor. **

** Bob reached down and touched his thigh, his hand came up covered in warm red liquid. Dread filled him, the blood wasn't stopping....he was going to bleed to death......he was going to die!!!**

  
  


Bob's eyes popped open and he shot up in bed, gasping. He looked around him, he was in the principal office, he.. he was alive. Bob took several deep shuddering breaths trying to calm his racing heart, he whimpered as he flopped back down on the cot, burying his face in his hands."User, make it stop"he said to himself.

Bob let his hands drop down at his sides, and he stared at the ceiling. Despite the wild raging in his heart he didn't cry out or scream. Not because he didn't want to, but quite simply he couldn't.

He was drained both physically and mentally.

He struggled to stay awake, but his eyelids felt heavy "Dot " He cried before succumbing to his nightmares, as they once again consumed him into darkness.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Here you go miss" a nurse smiled handing a patient her medication. The patient grinned and went to her room.

"Five more minutes" the nurse sighed looking at her watch.

"Good bye Gloria" a doctor called 

"Good bye Dr. Jay" she called back, then smiled again . It had been a very peaceful day.

"WHAT!!!.......I'LL KILL THEM !!!!

A deep voice boomed through the corridors.

"Oh my" the nurse said to herself "so much for being peaceful"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Right now being peaceful was the furthest thing from Matrix's mind, he could be heard in the entire medical section of the principle office bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"I'LL MURDER THEM...I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN THEIR FUCKING BODIES....!!!"

"Matrix!!" Andria cried

"FRISKET AND I'LL RIP THEM APART.....WE'LL TEAR THEM TO PIECES....WE'LL....."

He stopped when he saw Dot looking at him.

"Dot I'm sorry I.."

"I know Enzo" she said

Matrix hung his head and sat on the far end of the sofa his back to everyone, they left him alone for now.

"So what do we do now?" Mouse asked

"Now we wait" Dot replied

The next twenty minutes were spent in silence, the air was thick enough to cut. Finally when it seemed like Dot was going to loose it, the doctor appeared." Please come this way" he said

Mouse, Ray, Dot and Andria started towards the office the doctor pointed to. 

Matrix stayed still, as though he hadn't heard the doctor call them. Dot gave Andria a nod and walked over to her brother.

"Matrix?" she asked

"I should have seen something was wrong..." he said

"Enzo.."

"I should have stopped it from happening"

"Enzo, you weren't with him, you couldn't have hel..."

"Then I never should have let Bob get thrown into the web" he said his voice rising " I let him down, I let you down. I'm a failure "

Dot's brows lowered with determination "look, you have let nobody down..,you survived the web, you saved the system,... found Bob,... defeated Megabyte....oh Enzo, how many times must the rebel prove himself a hero before he believes it himself....."

Matrix looked up at her with a small smile "thanks Dot" he said as she got up to leave

A moment later, he stood up , and walked beside her, she gave him a smile " Change of heart?" she asked

"I think this rebel needs to prove himself one more time.." 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


They all listened as the doctor gave his prognosis.

"The assault seems to have defeated him" he said gravely " he has no wish to exist. And if he doesn't try to live, try to fight back, he may slip into a depression so deep, he won't be able to escape even if he wants to."

The room was silent, Matrix and Andria exchanged horrified expressions, Ray shook his head slowly "terrible mate"

"Bob will get back on his feet" Mouse said strongly " I know him, he likes to win,...he loves to win."

Dot nodded, she hoped that Mouse was right.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Bob was sleeping when they entered the room. The sun was setting on Mainframe, casting the room in an eerie orange glow. 

Dot walked over to his side and stroked the damp hair. "Bob.." she whispered, taking one of the limp hands she ran her thumb over the knuckles.

Matrix came to stand beside her, he wrapped an arm around her neck, and smiled at her, before looking at Bob.

Bob had always been his hero and friend, he was someone to goof off with, to confide in, someone who was always there to catch him when he fell....

  
  


###

_ It was raining hard and Enzo was cold, lost, and hungry. He glanced around him level 31 was no place for a small sprite to be at this hour. He sniffed, as he sat on a bench, things hadn't gone as he had hoped. He had wanted to be a magician (this week anyway) and had performed his tricks all over mainframe, for the better part of the day. But most people had barley favored him with a glance. With a heavy heart he started running, tears blurring his vision. When he finally stopped he realized he was lost._

_ So here he was now shivering on the bench and feeling miserable, when he suddenly felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, he turned to see Bob smiling at him through the rain._

_"Bob " he began "I'm sorry .I just wanted to..."_

_"I know Enzo, it's ok" Bob assured him " Come on lets get you outta the rain" With that Bob's strong arms picked him up and carried him back to his apartment., where he happily drift off to sleep, while Bob called a frantic Dot to let her know that Enzo was found and that he would be dropped off in the morning. _

###

  
  


"Don't worry, Bob" Matrix thought ", you pushed me this far. Now I'm pushing you the rest of the way, ........I wont let you give up"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


For the next few weeks , Bob underwent psychotherapy to help him deal with his nervousness and aggression.

It was terribly frustrating for everyone.

At times Bob's moods would be so bad he'd refuse to respond to anything at all, other times he'd get agitated and lash out at the therapist or anyone around him.

He also had to receive several more blood tests, to keep track of his bodies healing.

But the STD tests they had to preform on him were the worst.

At times the pain was so great , Bob would be reduced to screaming on the examining table, writhing in anguish. When it was more painful than he could bear, he would be carried back to his room unconscious ,by Matrix.

Bob hated the tests, he was never a person who liked to be handled too much to begin with, and right now was very temperamental about anyone touching him below the belt.

But he was forced to undergo them. Held against his will, restrained or sedated if necessary.

And this slowly ate away at his suffering spirit.

******************************************************************************

  
  


Dot and Mouse walked down the hall to Bob's room, They thought that perhaps a visit would cheer him up.

Dot entered the room first "Morning, Bob" she smiled

He didn't move.

"Hi there sugah" Mouse beamed

He made no attempt to talk with them, nor had he even acknowledge their presence.

Dot looked at Mouse cautiously, the suspense in the room was crushing.

She spoke very carefully "Bob, .....do you want to go for a walk?"

"No" he answered

"Don't you want to get out for a breath of air?" Mouse asked

"No"

"Would you rather stay in then?"she said

"No"

The two women looked at each other helplessly.

"What would you like to do then?" Dot asked

"Die" he said flatly

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Pt. 3


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sharing The Secret

  
  
  
  


Pt. 4- For the love of hope

  
  
  
  


Dot looked at the ceiling of her bedroom, as she had the night before and the night before that.

She laid awake sorting through her thoughts .

In one way she was glad, Bob was alive, and in another she imagined how he must feel.

She got up and walked over to her window , gazing at the lights that made up the city.

She now knew what being heartbroken felt like. She felt as though she had an aching void inside her, that nothing could ever fill. "Oh Bob..." she said. How could she help him

He didn't want to live and he didn't know how to die........

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Mouse" Enzo's voice called to her as she walked in to the diner

"Hi there sugah," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Mouse?" He asked almost desperately

"Not now hon" she smiled. To her surprise Enzo started to cry

"what's going on.." He sniffed " Nobody talks to me anymore...why is everybody always upset..what did I do wrong...sniff"

Mouse bent down, her heart went out to him. In all the fuss over Bob they'd almost forgotten him.

She took him in her arms, "he must be so confused" she thought "staying with sitters , not knowing why everyone is acting so strange"

" I'm sorry Enzo," she began " we were so busy with Bob, I guess we didn't stop to think that you'd be worried to"

"Well I was" He pouted."....... When can I visit Bob?"

"Not for a while.." Mouse said

"Why not!!" Enzo snapped " I'm not afraid of blood, or seeing needles or Bob hooked up to the machines. I've been in the hospital before...."

"Bob isn't hooked up to any machines Enzo, there's no blood or needles either" Mouse began

Enzo looked at her shocked " But I thought ... Dot said Bob was sick" 

", he is ...sick Enzo"

"But you just said..."

"It's a type of sickness you can't see" she continued "it's in his head, affecting his mind"

Enzo sat back for a moment thinking about what she had just said.

He choked back a sob "what does it do to him?" he asked

Mouse let out a sad sigh "well sometimes he gets very upset, and he yells at people,. He feels very scared even when there isn't any reason to be...."

Enzo looked at his shoes " I hope Bob gets better" Then he thought of something. 

"What's wrong?" Mouse asked

"Nothing," he called to her " For once something is right". He ran out the door and down the street.

Mouse smiled as she watched him go.

She heard heavy steps come down the stairs as Dot walked past her.

"Dot honey, you ok?"

For a moment the other woman didn't respond, she walked to the end of the diner and leaned against the wall "I tried ..I tried to make him want to live" she eyes barely holding in her tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dot" Mouse said evenly "Bob is flirting with death, whose fault it is doesn't matter anymore. He is becoming obsessed with the idea of dying as a way to escape his life.

Dot didn't answer

"You don't have mystical powers Dot, none of us do. You can't help him till he decides to help himself.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Enzo stopped in front of an old store window glancing at the various items. He looked around frantically "It's got to be here still !" he thought.

He looked up and down each row, finally he spotted it and ran inside. "I want that locket!" he shouted at the clerk.

The binome looked up at him from his paper. " you got any money kid " he sneered.

"Of course I do" Enzo then pulled out a five dollar bill, a quarter three nickels and a pick of gum.

"Oops" he snatched the gum back up. "Here ya go" he pushed the money over to the clerk.

"That's five dollars and forty cents" the binome replied in amusement

"I know" Enzo said "I was saving it for a new bike... but this is more important"

"I'm sorry sonny but that's a gold locket, it costs a lot more than five dollars and forty cents"

" But ...I have to have that locket.. " Enzo pleaded

"What do you want with a gold locket ?" he asked

"I want to help my friend get better" Enzo cried "Even if it only helps a little bit, please...I'll pay you the rest later"

"you'd be paying me for the rest of your life" the shop keeper said.

He backed away surprised when Enzo answered him without hesitation " I'll do it ...you can have all the money I ever get... for the rest of my life...just please give me the locket.

The clerk thought for a moment " what to do , keep the locket and break the child's heart. Or .." The clerk smiled, there really was no negotiating. He couldn't deny this boy whose eyes begged him with a desperation so great that it seemed he might shatter to pieces if refused.

" The locket would mean very little in the bank books., yet it meant everything to the small sprite before him" he thought.

"My boy your in luck,"he said " why I don't know how I missed it,...but it appears that this locket is on sale.

"Really?" Enzo smiled briefly before frowning again " It doesn't matter, I still don't have enough." He turned to leave.

"Would you look at that!" the clerk said "On sale for....five dollars and forty cents!"

  
  
  
  


Enzo carried the locket home. Griping it tightly against his chest as though he were holding a treasure.. and quite possibly he was.

When he entered the diner, C'eil told him that Dot and Mouse had gone to see Bob again.

  
  


He nodded and ran upstairs. After closing the door to his room he began to go though all the photo albums he'd been able to find.

An hour later he had, narrowed his choices down to three pictures. One of Bob and Dot in the diner, one of Dot , himself and Frisket and one that Phong had given them, of the whole group standing together.

Enzo smiled as he trimmed the photo of the group, then put it in the locket

"there" he said as he looked at it."hmm" something was missing . He took a pen , and wrote something on the other side. Then he put the locket in his pouch and waited for the others to get back.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Dot and Mouse sat in the lobby, waiting for Bob to finish up another test.

"You know Dot, I really think you should let Enzo come visit Bob, at least once .It's been almost a month now and the poor little guy is worried about him."

"But Mouse, ..Bob isn't the same sprite Enzo knew" 

"Your right he's not... But you can't hide Bob from him forever, Enzo will sooner or later have to deal with the fact that Bob's changed, he's not the same sprite he once was."

"Mizz Matrix" a nurse called "You can go in now"

Dot walked in the room slowly, Mouse at her heels. 

The room was dark, and cool. Bob lay on his cot, eyes closed, his face a mask of pain. Despite the cold temperature, he was slicked with sweat, and breathing hard.

Dots soul ached to see him in such misery and she longed to push the pain away.

Stepping lightly she walked over to the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes sprang open as he blasted out the words "GET OUT...get out get out GET OUT!!!!!"

Dot and Mouse clung to each other neither one had ever seen him so furious. "Get out!!!" he said again.

"Why!!" Mouse shouted back

"Because I want to be alone, Damnit!!"

"Bob, I want to stay!" Dot said firmly

"I want you to leave!!" he roared on the verge of losing it .

"Bob, I love you!!" she cried hoping it would get through to him in some way.

"Well I hate you!!......I" Bob's jaw dropped as he realized what he had just said."Dot ..I" He looked at Dot, clinging to Mouse ,they were both crying, from fear?, from sadness? Perhaps both, and it was because of him.

Bob stumbled past them into the corridor.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

Bob... wait" Mouse managed to say, turning towards the door

Bob shut his eyes and bolted for the main entrance.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


He ran and kept on running, his lungs burned as he gasped for air, his heart ,pounding against his chest felt like it would it explode. He turned into the energy park. His legs felt like lead weights, and he suddenly lost his footing when one gave out on him. 

With a heavy thud he landed in the dust, "Uhhnnn" he moaned his body was throbbing all over, "it's not near as bad as how I feel right now" Bob thought to himself.

He was so ashamed, he had just told the woman of his dreams he hated her... he had never seen fear like that in her eyes before... fear. .directed at him..

He felt his stomach tightened and everything in it rose, he bent over by some bushes and vomited.

"If only all problems could be solved so easily" he said weakly.

  
  


Bob paced silently along the side walk. He had no real destination is sight, he just had to get away from them all for a while.

They were only trying to help but, he felt as though he were being suffocated, pulled in all directions at once. It was unnerving

He glanced over at his reflection in a fountain.

"You know what happened" he said to the face that stared back at him from the waters " "..happened... almost a year ago...." His throat started to work. " them .. surrounding us on that

deserted back road..." his voice cracked " the fear in our eyes ....reflected in theirs..." Bob hung his head now, ashamed of losing his control in public. But his tears kept coming, his emotions wouldn't be held captive any longer. " and... that one second , when we could have escaped...when we could have got away..... i..i..it.was.t.there " Bob then added quietly "It.. had..t.t.. to be ...there.

"But I missed it, and...and.." Bob began to cry uncontrollably " I...I..I'm ..s..s.s..so..s..sorry, Dot.

It's all ...m..my...fault.." 

"Bob" A deep voice echoed through the night

"Matrix!!" Bob yelped "I'm sorry I didn't hear you" he said , wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I should apologize for disturbing you" Matrix said

"It's .... ok" Bob replied , figuring Matrix was here, to try and comfort him too

Can I ask you a question? Matrix said suddenly

This caught Bob by surprise somewhat, he looked up at Matrix and nodded.

Matrix turned and looked into the fountain " Do you ever ask yourself why you had to be the one to be there that night?"

Bob let out a heavy sigh "Matrix, I ask myself that question a thousand times a day. But I guess you ask yourself why you had to be the one to loose your childhood to the web.

Matrix answered him, without a moments hesitation

"No , I don"t" he answered "I was there because I had a promise to keep. I promised Dot that I would find you.....Add" he added somewhat sadly " I promised you that I would protect the system" he closed his eyes "when I lost the game , I knew I'd broken one of my promises. I had to keep the other. So I switched my icon, went with the game and......left my life forever."

Matrix turned to face Bob, who was now listening intently to him. " I never thought I would find you.....I never expected to see Mainframe again.....For a long, long time I found it difficult to live with the pain of knowing, that if I hadn't lost that game we would have been together.

"Oh, but Matrix there was no way you could have known that would happen..i..it wasn't your fault" Bob said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Matrix chuckled softly "I know, but it took me a long time to realize that....And now you must realize that what happened to you is not your fault either ..ok?" 

Bob looked to his feet, then back at Matrix ",K" he said softly

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


While walking back to the core Matrix kept glancing at Bob from time to time to make sure he was alright.

Bob for the most part kept quiet thinking to himself. Finally coming to the conclusion that Matrix did have a point.

He began to thank him when, another sprite crashed into them.

"I'm sor...." Bob's face went as white as a sheet as did the strangers.

"Bob what is it?" Matrix asked, his friend looked ready to faint

"Him he's one of ..of the ones who....."

He turned to Matrix panic in his voice "**MATRIX, THEIR HERE !!!!**"

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Pt. 4


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sharing The Secret

  
  
  
  


Pt. 5 To heal or hate.

  
  
  
  
  
  


" You!!!" Matrix snarled. The strangers eyes went wide as he turned on his heel and took off. Matrix raced after the him, his nostrils flaring with rage.

He caught up to him within seconds, tearing into the strangers shoulder and kicking him to the ground. The sprite cried in shocked and tore loose running to the safety of the shadows.

As they ran down an alley way, the stranger jumped over a stack of crates and knocked over several garbage cans before climbing over a chain fence. 

Matrix tore through everything, splintering the crates and crushing the cans and fence.

The chase continued through a kitchen, and on to the street.

The stranger turned and took a swing at him. He missed. There was a loud crunch as Matrix broke the sprites arm in three places.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!" Matrix growled. The stranger swung out his legs and knocked Matrix to the ground, then twisted into another alley way and disappeared. "Oh no you don't!!!!!" Matrix roared bounding through the traffic.

"I"ll.......!!" He didn't even have time to scream, when the truck hit him.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"You win" Andria said, Enzo smiled, it was nice to feel loved again.

When the others had gotten back Dot had been upset.

"And of course nobody will tell me why." Enzo had thought to himself.

He'd sighed and resigned himself to another long lonely evening.

"Hey mate, you wanna play?" Ray had offered.

Enzo had been wary at first, but soon agreed to a game with the surfer.

A while after, Andria had joined them, and they played until Enzo had to go to bed.

"Good night Enzo" Andria and Ray called.

Good night........Um Ray, Andria? " he asked 

"What is it, kid?" the surfer said 

"Thanks for playing with me" Enzo smiled 

"No problem Enzo" Andria smiled back at him as he ran into the diner and up the stairs.

" I wonder where Matrix has gotten to?" she pondered

  
  


******************************************************************************

"Uhhhggg" Matrix groaned , his consciousness slowly returning to him.

He opened his eyes. "Feet?" He realized that he was lying on the ground, he could feel the concrete under his cheek.

Matrix gathered his strength and began to pick himself up off the road. 

"You ok there son?" an old binome asked .

Matrix managed to nod.

"That was quite a show you put on ...I'm afraid your friend got away...."

Matrix glared at him " He isn't my friend...he's a...." Matrix stopped his eyes went wide, "Oh no.. Bob...I left him alone....If I was chasing this guy then the others....."

Matrix turned and charged back across the street, his muscles protesting loudly. "Damn it!!! I swear if anything's happened I'll never forgive myself"

Matrix arrived where he had left Bob. To his relief, he was still there. 

"Bob" he asked walking up behind him. Bob stood still, his hands hugging himself as though he where cold. His eyes were wide, but didn't appear to see anything.

Matrix noted with concern that Bob's gaze never left the path that his attacker had fled.

"Bob" Matrix said again gently turning him around, "Bob!" 

Bob finally looked at him, his deep brown eyes full of dread stared into Matrix's for a brief moment before rolling back in his head. And he collapsed in his friend's arms.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Dot was sipping her coffee and looking across from Mouse and Andria.

" I want to thank you Andria, and you to Ray" she turned to where Ray sat at the bar.

"Enzo really enjoyed having someone to play with today"

"No problem lovely lady" Ray said

Dot had to smile at that.

"He still want's to see Bob" Mouse mentioned " And you can't keep them apart forever"

" I...Know.." Dot said feeling suddenly uneasy. "But right now I couldn't even guess, where Bob's at.

The door to the diner opened and Bob walked in ,passing them all and sitting at a table on the far end.

"My guess would be table six" Ray said

Matrix sat down beside Dot , glaring at the surfer for the ill timed joke.

"We got a situation" he whispered "Bob's attackers are here in mainframe. We ran in to one of them. Literally. "

"Didn't you try to catch him?" Mouse asked 

"Of course, I almost had him.. but I got hit by a truck" he scowled

Mouse and Dot's eyes widened at the last comment but they, said nothing.

"A Truck!!" Andria stared her brows raising "What were you doing chasing him in the middle of an intersection?"

"Well.......yeah"

Dot eased herself away from the present conversation and went over to sit by Bob.

"Bob" she said taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers together. "We're here for you, nobodies going to hurt you anymore."

He stared down at their hands,

"Can you promise me that..." He asked desperately " can you promise me that without a doubt.?"

Dot was silent

"No" he said sadly freeing his hands from hers "I guess you can't can you?"

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

  
  


The Moon shone through the darkened windows of the diner , and fell upon the sleeping forms of the six of them. 

They had decided that until the attackers were found it was best to keep together. Dot had notified the principal office and Phong had CPU's scouring the streets.

Where ever the criminals were they wouldn't be getting a good night sleep.

  
  


They lay quietly , on benches, the floor even the counter tops, the silence broken only by the occasional moan from Bob.

Bob twisted on the floor wrapping the blanket tighter around him. 

"No" he moaned ......

  
  


###

_Eyes ...cold soulless eyes... glaring at him...no..not at him...through him....as...as though he weren't there....._

_ " Rough hand's...no not again" Bob shut his eyes and got ready for the pain......................_

_"Hhu?.......nothing .. but where...no..no!!!!"_

_Bob turned to see the others beaten and lying on the ground._

_NO!!!" Bob cried pumping his legs, .....he wasn't moving. No matter how fast he went, they kept going farther from his grasp._

_The ground split open to reveal a fiery abyss._

_"Bob!" his friends screamed as they were thrown down and consumed by the flames "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!"_

#########

  
  


"NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!" Bob screeched, flailing his arms and legs.

"Uhhnn..oooffff!!" Matrix gasped as he received a blow to his midsection.

There was shuffling and bumping a loud crash and Mouse's swearing as she flicked the light on.

"What's going on?" she said

Dot sat next to Bob holding him close "Easy, Easy Bob" her voice reassured him "it was only a dream"

"They....they..killed..you...all. of you"

"Who?" Mouse asked

"The ones who....who...raped me ...they ..killed you...I couldn't save you..I"

"Bob stop...stop" Dot said she rubbed his back until his racing heart returned to normal and his breathing calmed.

"They won't hurt us Bob" Dot said before turning the lights off and going back to sleep.

Bob lay silently staring at her as she slept.

"No, they won't.." he quietly got up and sat at one of the booths " I won't let them"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Enzo woke early and ran downstairs to the diner. He wanted to ask Dot if he could go see Bob today.

Enzo stopped surprised. "Bob's here!" he smiled "Bob !!!!" Enzo yelled rushing over to him.

He slowed when he got closer, Bob looked angry. " Mouse said he acted funny at times"

"Bob?" he asked .

Bob turned tired dull eyes towards him. "Hello, Enzo" he rasped

"Bob, Bob !!! I got a present for you!!!!"

Bob gave him a questioning look, as he took the locket out 

"Enzo that....that's solid gold....why....how" Bob was speechless.

"I wanted to get you something..for when you were scared or angry.. I thought it might help.

Bob opened the locket and read the message before putting it around his neck.

"Thank you" he choked out

"I know it wont help much..." Enzo began

"NO....you don't know how much it has .....thank you Enzo.

He gave him a hug, and the little sprite was once again safe in his hero's arms.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Bob sighed staring down at his breakfast. He felt as though a murky shadow had descended on him, and was darkening his moods and clouding his thoughts.

He had spent last night reflecting on everything that had happened to him.

About his friends , and all they had done for him, about how he had behaved recently......and of course ...**them**.

He felt the bitterness well up inside him again. "How dare they!!!"" he thought. He glared out the window, "what if they attack someone else....someone like....". He looked at Enzo wolfing down a bowl of cereal, his stomach somersaulted, at the thought of it.

" I have to stop them, I will stop them" his eyes flickered to Matrix's gun. He wondered briefly if he could pull the trigger.

Bob turned his head back to the window. "What am I thinking ?" he gasped, he hated himself for having such thoughts, yet they wouldn't leave him, and he knew why. He wanted revenge, he'd been denying it for to long, he wanted them to pay, to suffer.

** "WARNING INCOMING GAME"** a voice announced over the city.

Matrix got up, he'd been handling the games since Bob's stay in the hospital. 

"Matrix wait up!" Bob called 

"Bob are you sure?" Matrix asked

"Yeah I need the exercise" Bob replied 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Come on let's go!" Matrix shouted racing towards the descending purple cube. 

Bob was a few feet behind him when he tripped 

"Bob !" Matrix called 

Bob ran but was stopped , as the game cube hit the ground and became solid . He was trapped on the outside. Alone. 

"Great" he muttered turning to head back to the diner. His breath caught as he spotted the sprite who had run in to them the other day, one of the ones who had assaulted him.

Bob's legs went weak, his first instinct was to run, but he was trapped against the game wall. The only way out was past the sprite.

His mind reeled images of Dot, Enzo, Mouse and the others flashed before him.

Bob held Enzo's locket tightly," No" he said firmly "I'm not going to let that heartless monster hurt anybody else"

He walked up to the sprite, no tremble of fear present. Ready to say all the hurtful hateful words he'd been holding inside him.

The sprite stood staring at the sea, he turned a pained face towards Bob as he approached .

"You...your..." he stammered

"I'm the guy you raped!" Bob spat

The sprite stood there stunned looking at Bob. 

Bob's eyes glared back at him like daggers."**YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH!!!!**" His ears rang from the volume of his own voice.

The stranger made no move , he kept watching Bob with his tormented expression, accepting any insults and all blows, the guardian cared to throw at him. And throw them Bob did, the buildings echoed from his blows and curses and the ground began to turn red.

Bob finally fell silent, his throat raw from cursing and his hand and legs bruised from pounding this jerk. His eyes however still retained their look of infuriation. "What gets me most" he panted " is that you don't even have the basic decency to feel sorry."

The stranger turned to him, his face caving in as though it may collapse. 

"But you don't know how sorry I am....." he said breaking down. 

"What!' Bob snapped.

He sat down and began to tell Bob about his life. " I ran away from home..., my folks.. were mad at me all the time .. I felt like I couldn't do nothing right. I joined a gang .. thought that I was going somewhere ... I thought that I was finally in control of my life..Hmph.....

We'd get stoned ... for days at a time....we did things...horrible things." he looked at Bob

"I was so plastered .... I didn't even know my own name... When I came around and found what I had done...I was devastated.. I realized .... I'd quite possibly ruined another persons life. 

I thought about ending it right there and then... but I couldn't .....so I ran.. and kept running.. till I ended up here.. and as fate would have it right to the wrath of the one whose life I ruined."

He hung his head " Kill me , it is your right."

Bob thought for a moment thinking over what the sprite had said

To the sprites shock , Bob put a hand on his shoulder " No.. no it isn't.....no more than what you did to me was your right. I don't know if I can ever forgive you .but now I think I'm starting to understand.

the sprite looked at him "What?"

Bob opened the small locket and read the inscription " You are not alone" 

"Thanks Enzo"he thought 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


The stranger was taken away in a CPU to await trial, Matrix ran up to Bob as it took off . 

"Bob are you alright , he didn't do anything did he?"

Bob in answer to the question smiled at Matrix, then walked away.

Away from his attacker, away from that fateful night and gradually away from his struggle.

He looked back at the stranger. The same one whom he'd condemned to be a heartless monster, one incapable of feelings.

He understood now . This sprite whom he had damned was a person, a feeling and fallible person capable of error and of remorse. This knowledge gave him a sense of calm.

Bob continued towards the diner, his thought of vengeance evaporated, and his anger at life was replaced with a wish to be part of it again.

******************************************************************************

  
  


Bob sat at the diner, with Matrix he could feel the suspense in the room. 

Finally Matrix spat out what was bothering him. "IF HE DID THAT TO ME I"D KILL HIM!!!" he roared.

"No you wouldn't" Bob argued softly

Matrix stomped across the floor.

"Enzo...Don't stay mad, I almost lost myself to my rage"

"I'LL BE MAD IF I WANT TO!!!" 

"Your anger will embitter you" Bob said " ..my..anger continued long after the assault. For one excruciating year my life was corrupted by vengeful delusions and the promise of getting even.

Enzo don't make the same mistake ........I lost a year of my life to my hate.

"Bob ..it's..j.just" Matrix tried to retain his composure.

Then Bob hugged him, and for the first time since the web wars Matrix cried freely, letting the pain and anger drift from him. 

"Bob "

"hmmm?"

"Thanks"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Bob stood looking out at the sea in Kits. He helped Enzo up over the railing and watched as the Boy raced to the sand.

Dot walked up next to him taking his hand and squeezing it gently " the others are waiting " she smiled.

"I know ..but I need to say something first....Dot I'm sorry...for...everything"he began

"Bob..it's ok.."

"I know.. it's just..." He paused trying to find the words " Dot when I tried to delete myself...I..I thought that I was finally in control of my life...that I would be able to escape the pain..then....then I thought about you and all the others...I knew something then.....I was dying and I didn't want to.

As bad as my life felt it was a life.

Before I passed out, I thought ..I'll never know what happens ...every bodies life would keep going ....and I wouldn't be there anymore..."

Dot looked in to his eyes " and how do you feel now?"

Bob looked down "Better...It's weird but the healing of my soul began with the sprite who tore it apart. Should I have forgiven him.... I'm not sure, but after hearing his story my mercy won over my vengeance."

Dot raised a brow" But aren't you glad he's in jail"

"...........no" Bob whispered " when they took him away, I didn't feel as though I'd won, I still don't. We all lost...nothing is ever going to make it right" he stared up at the sky " It happened..."

"Bob come on!!" Enzo shouted from the water

"Just you wait" he called back a gleam in his eyes as he ran for the water.

Dot watched from the shore line as he played with the others. The road to recovery would be long and hard for him but....

"Your going to be alright" she smiled "your going to make it!"

He turned to her from the water "I have so far!"

And he laughed.

  
  


*******************************************************

  
  


END

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
